


Kejutan?

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fict, Family Fluff, Happy Birthday Oikawa Tooru!, M/M, smol!Tobio
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tooru bersyukur punya rekan-rekan yang peduli padanya dan sangat-sangat bersyukur memiliki si kecil Tobio dan Hajime yang selalu berada di sampingnya kala susah ataupun senang.





	Kejutan?

 

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

**An IwaOiTobio Family Fict**

**.**

_A birthday fict for our beloved Oikawa Tooru_ **  
.**

**.**

* * *

 

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak jam tidur Tobio yang seharusnya, tapi bocah laki-laki berambut legam itu masih asik mewarnai buku bergambarnya. Dengan buku bergambar dan beberapa krayon yang berserakan, fokusnya terpusat pada gambar yang sedang diwarnainya.

"Tobio, ayo tidur." Hajime kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Ia pun mulai membereskan alat-alat mewarnai putranya yang tersebar di atas karpet.

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, kepalanya dipalingkan ke arah jam dinding. Keningnya berkerut, mungkin sedang berpikir angka berapa yang sedang ditunjuk oleh jarum panjang dan pendek jam tersebut.

"Tapi Toorun belum pulang," jawab Tobio pada akhirnya.

"Hari ini Toorun pulang agak malem. Tobio gak perlu nungguin Toorun pulang."

"Toorun sibuk?" Tobio kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mewarnainya.

Hajime menghela panjang melihat Tobio yang masih tidak menggubrisnya. Putranya itu terkadang memang bisa lebih keras kepala dari Tooru. "Iya, Toorun sibuk banget. 'Kan mau turnamen."

"Kapan?"

"Hmm ... dalam minggu depan kayaknya," Hajime memasukkan krayon terakhir yang berserakan ke dalam tas Tobio, "nah, sekarang udah cukup mewarnainya. Tobio harus tidur."

"Hajime-papa~" Tobio mulai memasang wajah memohonnya.

Hajime menggeleng tegas. "Tobio harus tidur sekarang, besok 'kan kita mau kasih kejutan ulang tahun buat Toorun, ingat?" Ia berharap ucapannya itu bisa membujuk Tobio. "Yah, walaupun itu ide paman-pamanmu sih," Hajime menambahkan. Senyum sumringah rekan-rekan setim Tooru kembali melintas di kepalanya.

"Besok Toorun tiup lilin?"

Berhasil. Kata 'ulang tahun' berhasil membuat tangan Tobio berhenti menggerakkan krayonnya di atas buku. Perhatian bocah tiga tahunan itu kini berpusat pada papanya.

Kekehan meluncur halus dari bibir Hajime begitu mendengar pertanyaan polos Tobio. "Iya, besok Toorun tiup lilin."

"Yeeeaaaay!" Tobio (akhirnya) menutup bukunya dan membereskan sisa alat-alat mewarnainya yang belum dibereskan Hajime.

"Kita tidur sekarang?"

Kepala Tobio mengangguk cepat, mengundang senyum kemenangan yang tercetak jelas di bibir Hajime.

.

.

.

"Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan belum bangun?" Tooru yang baru saja selesai mandi menghampiri Hajime yang sedang memanaskan sarapan mereka pagi itu.

Kepala Hajime menggeleng pelan, "Tadi malam dia tidur telat karna menunggumu pulang."

"Ya ampun, Tobio-chanku memang manis banget~" Tooru tersenyum lebar sebelum memerangkap tubuh Hajime dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di punggung lebar pria itu.

"Oi, Toor--"

"Sebentar aja, Iwa-chan. Rasanya belakangan ini aku kurang menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian." Lingkaran tangan Tooru mengerat.

Hajime tentu saja tak bisa menolak perlakuan Tooru yang tiba-tiba saja _manja_ padanya. Ia sendiri mengerti tentang sedikitnya waktu luang Tooru beberapa bulan ini karena latihan rutinnya untuk menyambut turnamen yang sudah di depan mata. Hajime bahkan yakin kalau Tooru sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Mau gimana lagi, kau gak boleh banyak libur dari latihan, 'kan?" Hajime merasakan anggukan Tooru di punggungnya.

"Apa Tobio-chan melancarkan protesnya padamu karena aku jarang di rumah?" Tooru mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Hajime dari samping.

"Gak. Dia anak yang pengertian, tapi jadinya sering tidur malam karena memaksa menunggumu pulang."

Tooru mendesah panjang, "Apa aku pensiun lebih cepat aja ya, Iwa-chan?"

Kepala Hajime berpaling cepat pada Tooru, seolah baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang langka. "Kau gak salah bicara?"

"Kenapa? Aku serius, Iwa-chan. Masa-masa pertumbuhan Tobio-chan itu 'kan cuma sekali seumur hidup. Aku gak mau menyesal nantinya karena gak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Tobio-chan."

Meski sempat tertegun mendengar pengakuan Tooru yang tiba-tiba, tapi sebelah tangan Hajime yang menepuk kepala Tooru memberi pertanda bahwa ia mendukung apapun keputusan pria berambut coklat bergelombang itu.

"Kalau memang kau merasa seperti itu, aku mendukungnya. Asal jangan mengeluh aja," pesan Hajime yang kemudian mengeluarkan sarapan mereka dari dalam pemanas.

Mendengar tanggapan Hajime, sebuah senyum lega terbentuk di bibir Tooru. "Baiklah! Iwa-chan udah setuju. Saatnya mengganggu tidur Tobio-chan~"

Sebelum ditahan oleh Hajime, Tooru langsung melesat ke kamar tidur Tobio dengan langkah seribu.

"Shittykawa, aku gak mau berurusan dengan Tobio yang _bad mood_!" Hajime berseru lantang, tapi hanya tawa jahil Tooru yang menjawab seruannya itu.

.

.

.

Hajime baru saja menjemput Tobio dari rumah pasangan muda Sugawara dan mampir sebentar ke toko kue, mengambil kue tart pesanan Kiyoko (istri Sugawara Koushi) untuk memeriahkan pesta kejutan Tooru sebelum kembali ke apartemennya. Menurut pesan terakhir yang disampaikan Kuroo Tetsurou— wakil Tooru di timnya— latihan mereka akan berakhir setengah jam lagi.

"Tobio, ganti baju dulu." Hajime menghampiri Tobio yang tadi langsung membuka buku gambarnya begitu sampai di rumah dan mulai mewarnai. Belakangan putranya itu memang suka sekali mewarnai.

"Sebentar, Papa."

Hajime hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya melihat betapa seriusnya wajah Tobio saat itu. "Kalo gitu Papa duluan ganti baju, ya?"

"Mm-hmm." Tobio hanya bergumam tak jelas tanpa repot-repot melirik sang papa.

Ruang tv di mana bocah Iwaizumi itu berada kini senyap. Hanya terdengar detik jarum jam dinding yang bergema. Hingga suara berisik dari pintu depan mengusik pendengaran Tobio.

"Tobio-chan! Iwa-chan!"

Tobio sontak tersenyum cerah begitu melihat sosok Toorun-nya yang baru saja pulang dengan muka pucat. "Toorun!"

"Tobio-chan, kau gak apa-apa?" Dengan gerakan panik Tooru menggendong Tobio yang kebingungan dan mulai menginspeksi setiap sudut tubuh kecil putranya itu.

"Toorun ... Toorun kenapa?"

"Aku gak papa. Tobio-chan yang kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?"

Tobio menggeleng. "Tobio gak kenapa-kenapa, Toorun…."

"Hah?" Tooru yang memang belum menemukan sesuatu yang 'salah' di tubuh Tobio pun akhirnya tersadar dari paniknya. "Tobio-chan beneran gak papa?"

Tobio mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan polos Tobio, barulah Tooru bisa bernapas lega. "Syukurlah kau gak kenapa-kenapa Tobio-chan," Tooru berkata sambil memeluk erat tubuh Tobio yang masih berada di gendongannya.

"Toorun ... Tangan Tobio sakit...." Tobio yang masih bingung melihat tingkah aneh Toorun-nya yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ah, maaf, Tobio-chan." Tooru segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Tobio, "yang mana yang sakit? Tangannya atau—" ucapan Tooru berhenti saat matanya menangkap bayangan Hajime yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah heran. Tapi sedetik kemudian kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat ke arah Hajime.

"Iwa-chan, kenapa gak ngangkat teleponku? Kenapa gak ngabari kalo Tobio-chan jatuh? Kenapa gak—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Kau kenapa, sih? Pulang-pulang kok panik begini? Tobio tadi memang jatuh, tapi—"

"Tuh 'kan kau gak ngabari aku kalau Tobio-chan jatuh!"

"Tobio cuma hilang keseimbangan waktu turun dari mobil, tapi dia gak luka parah. Cuma lututnya aja yang tergores sedikit. Memangnya kejadian kecil kayak gitu juga harus kulaporkan padamu?"

"Hah? Tobio-chan bukannya jatuh dari tangga playgroup-nya?"

"Darimana kau dapat informasi itu? Ya gaklah! Kalo dia beneran jatuh dari tangga, aku sama Tobio gak mungkin di sini sekarang."

Hajime bingung, Tooru juga bingung. Tapi Tobio lebih bingung lagi melihat argumentasi kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Tobio gak papa kok, Toorun. Nih, udah ditempel robot-san sama Hajime-papa." Tobio menunjuk plaster luka di lutut kanannya. "Gak sakit, kok," kepalanya digelengkan agar meyakinkan Tooru bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Jadi … aku ditipu nih ceritanya?"

Hajime masih tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Tooru. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan lebih, tapi bunyi bel di pintu depan menginterupsi.

"Ah, itu pasti mereka!" gumam Tooru yang segera menurunkan Tobio dari gendongannya. "Tobio-chan sama Papa dulu, ya."

Tobio yang masih berwajah bingung hanya melihat punggung Tooru dengan pandangan heran. Sementara di depan pintu depan telah berkumpul rekan-rekan setim Tooru beserta pasangan Sugawara muda, Koushi & Kiyoko. Mereka menanti pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka dan bunyi kunci yang dibuka dari dalam sontak membuat mereka di posisi siap secara serentak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kapten~"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Oikawa!"

Ucapan yang diserukan secara kompak itu membuat Tooru tercengang selama beberapa detik. Otaknya berpikir keras mencocokkan tanggal lahirnya dan tanggal hari ini. Oh, benar, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Emosi yang tadinya hendak diluapkan Tooru, terkikis setengah karena 'kejutan' di depan pintu.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Jangan kira aku senang dulu," ujar Tooru cepat.

"Oikawa, aku gak tahu kalau kau bisa sekejam ini." Bokuto Koutarou, sang _ace_ di tim Tooru yang sekarang memberengut kesal.

"Aku? Aku kejam kau bilang? Boooo! Bukannya kau yang kejam padaku?" Tooru tak mau kalah. Telunjuk kanannya kini berada tepat di depan pangkal hidung Koutarou.

"Hah? Memangnya aku kenapa? Kau tadi memotong ucapanku, meninggalkan _gym_ begitu saja, lalu sekarang kau berlaku kejam begini. Di mana letak kekejamanku?" Koutarou lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Tetsurou, "Bro, aku gak tau kalo kapten kita sekejam ini," ucapnya dengan nada tersinggung.

"Tetsu-chan! Kau dengar sendiri tadi dia mengatakan padaku kalau Tobio-chan jatuh dari tangga, 'kan? Makanya aku buru-buru pulang, tapi ternyata Tobio-chan gak kenapa-kenapa," protes Tooru.

"Lah? Salahmu sendirilah kenapa denger omonganku setengah-setengah?" timpal Koutarou yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Tooru, gak sopan membiarkan tamu kita berdiri di luar begitu." Suara Hajime memotong perdebatan Tooru dan Koutarou.

"Paman Kou! Bibi Kiyo!" Si kecil Tobio langsung tersenyum sumringah begitu melihat sosok pasangan yang selalu mengasuhnya jika sang papa dan Tooru sedang bekerja.

“Kita ketemu lagi, Tobio,” Koushi melambaikan tangannya pada si kecil Tobio.

"Tobio-chan, kau tidak menyapa kami?" Koutarou protes.

"Paman Bo!" Tobio mendekat, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Koutarou tentu saja refleks mengangkat bocah lucu itu ke pundaknya.

"Tobio-chan! Jangan mau digendong si pembohong ini!" Tooru protes. Wajahnya langsung cemberut.

Sadar dengan sifat kekanakan Tooru yang mulai _kambuh_ , Hajime pun mengenggam sebelah lengannya, "Ayo masuk, semuanya!" katanya kemudian dengan ramah.

Dan dengan seizin Hajime, seluruh tamu mereka sore itu masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan bingkisan makanan di tangan masing-masing. Di meja ruang tamu, ternyata sudah diletakkan sebuah kue tart yang bertuliskan "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Toorun!"

Melihat persiapan yang dilakukan Hajime dan Tobio tanpa sepengathuannya, Tooru tentu saja tak bisa menahan haru.

"Tiup lilin!" Tobio berseru dari atas pundak Koutarou. "Toorun, ayo tiup lilinnya!"

Melihat betapa antusiasnya Tobio, sisa kekesalan Tooru tadi hilang tak berjejak. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Tobio dari atas pundak Koutarou dan menggendongnya.

"Temani aku tiup lilinnya?"

"Iyaaa~"

Semua orang di ruang tamu kecil itu mau tak mau tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Tobio, termasuk si _wing spiker_ , Ushiwaka Wakatoshi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Sore itu, di tanggal 20 Juli, hari di mana Tooru genap berumur 29 tahun, adalah salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah dirasakan oleh Oikawa Tooru.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!"

.

.

.

"Toorun, Tobio punya hadiah untuk Toorun," Tobio berkata pelan ketika ia bersiap tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya malam itu. Semua tamu mereka sudah pulang setelah makan malam bersama tadi.

"Eh? Masih ada hadiah untukku?"

Tobio mengangguk cepat, lalu berlari ke ruang tv di mana tadi ia meletakkan tasnya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Tobio kembali ke kamar. Hajime yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tampak mengerutkan keningnya melihat Tobio yang berlari masuk ke kamar dengan selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Ini buat Toorun. Aku diajarin menggambar Toorun sama Bu Guru." Tobio menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Tooru. Kedua matanya memandang polos pada Tooru yang tercengang.

"Tobio-chan, ini ... Kau yang menggambarnya sendiri?" ucap Tooru tak percaya

Tobio menggeleng lalu mengangguk. "Bu Guru bantu menggambar, Tobio yang mewarnai, soalnya gambar Tobio ‘kan masih jelek. Tobio gak mau kasih gambar jelek untuk hadiah Toorun."

Mendengar jawaban polos itu, Tooru merasakan perutnya diisi oleh kupu-kupu terbang, persis seperti saat dulu pertama kali ia menyadari perasaannya pada Hajime. Sepasang pupil coklatnya melihat kembali gambaran dirinya di atas kertas. Di sana terlihat gambar dirinya yang tengah bersiap melakukan _jump serve_ andalannya dari pinggir lapangan.

 _'Tobio-chan yang mewarnai ini,'_ batin Tooru haru.

Setelah puas memandangi hadiah dari putranya, bibir Tooru lalu menyunggingkan senyum terlebar yang pernah Hajime lihat. "Makasih banyak, Tobio-chanku. Kado dari Tobio-chan yang terbaik!" Tooru lalu mengangkat tubuh Tobio dan kembali memeluknya. Kali ini disertai dengan kecupan sayang di seluruh wajah Tobio yang tentu saja membuat bocah itu tertawa geli.

"Sama-sama, Toorun. Tobio sama Hajime-papa sayaaaaang banget sama Toorun."

"Aku juga sayaaaaang banget sama Tobio-chan dan Papa."

Tobio tersenyum lebar, kedua manik gelapnya lalu menatap Hajime, "Papa gimana?"

Hajime tertawa. "Iya, Papa juga sayang banget sama Tobio." Tangannya mengelus kepala Tobio yang kini duduk di pangkuan Tooru.

"Sama Toorun?"

Hajime tak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik sebentar Tooru yang memasang wajah penuh harap, "Iya, Papa juga sayang banget sama Toorun."

Mendengarnya, Tobio langsung berseru senang, sementara Tooru hanya terdiam di tempatnya, tak menyangka bahwa Hajime akan menjawab sepolos itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tooru."

Dan kecupan ringan Hajime di keningnya, mengembalikan kesadaran Tooru.

"Papa, Tobio juga mau dicium!" Tobio bangkit dari pangkuan Tooru dan melompat kecil di atas tempat tidur. Tentu saja permintaannya itu langsung dikabulkan oleh Hajime.

Tooru yang menyadari betapa banyaknya kejutan yang didapatnya hari itu, mengucap syukur di dalam hati. Ia bersyukur punya rekan-rekan yang peduli padanya dan sangat-sangat bersyukur memiliki si kecil Tobio dan Hajime yang selalu berada di sampingnya kala susah ataupun senang.

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading o//  
> Maaf kalau banyak typo


End file.
